


Nasty Days

by dontyoureallycare



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adorable, Aww, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Love, M/M, Wow, dumb gay babies, lol, omg, solangelo, solangelo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontyoureallycare/pseuds/dontyoureallycare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicos been having a bad day, but guess who's home early?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nasty Days

Nico POV-  
You know when you have one of those nasty days? When the customers are extra irritating and life just hasn’t been cutting you a fucking break all week. 

Well, it's one of those days. I can almost see the black cloud over my head as I walk through my front door. Why did I ever think it would be a good idea to run a coffee shop?

What was I Thinking?

Clearly, I wasn’t.

*clang*   
What the-?!  
I run towards the noise -it came from the kitchen- and just like that I'm frozen in my spot, my brain tripping over itself to remember if I'd somehow managed to get the dates wrong.

Nope he wasn't due home for another two days

He turns around after grabbing what he dropped - a colander- and his nose in wrinkled up slightly in a grimace - and really that little wrinkle is all it takes to push away the dark cloud that's been looming over me, I remember now why they call these huge stupid wooden boxes homes

"Welcome Home," I manage to crack out in a whisper even though I haven't yet fully remembered how to move.

He smiles then, and it's that million watt smile that always manages to reach my toes- his eyes are so blue as he holds open his arms 

Who am I to resist such a siren call?

I run to him at full speed -covering the five feet of distance faster than shadow travel- and melt into my husband's arms.

Only then do I realise that I'm crying

"Oh Gods, why did I leave?" He groans holding me closer and literally squeezing away the last drops of exhaustion 

"Stupid 4-month overseas exchange programme with the stupid tempting offer" I mumble out against his neck, getting a deeply exhausted chuckle in return  
"I have another tempting offer," he says leaning back slightly, one hand comes up to cradle the side of my face, his thumb dashing out to wipe away the remnants of the tears that have thankfully subsided

Slowly with our eyes locked he swoops down my eyes shift closed immediately as I push four months of loneliness into one kiss and he does the same. It's soft and almost too sweet to swallow and I really cannot get enough

"Let's get to bed you can explain yourself tomorrow," I say,

and really some days can turn around magnificently


End file.
